User talk:Wetstream
Oh whoops I forgot to actually accept it *facepalm* ...uh, yeah, just go ahead and roleplay. xD --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 21:18, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh my goddddd, you joined Wets? :DDD Herro (dude I'm acting weird cause I didn't know you actually joined :P) Welcome and all that stuff, but let me warn you... this wiki has LOTS I say LOTS of drama :3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 15:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RPing Contest Hiya partner :)! RPing contest starts now at blog right here, and make sure your partner gets his/her cat in to me before you two start RPing. If you have any doubt about dates, go back to my blog to check. Have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Heya Wets! This is about the RP Game. You have been given Foxpaw to RP for the next few days. You should try to RP at least once a day, on my forum thread. http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120 That's where you RP for the whole month. Hope you have fun! And... we should RP Kitkat and Frosty sometime ;) [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 17:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Wetty! I was just wondering when you'd be on so we can RP the RP contest together ;) [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wetty, he says he's not going to report them. Shall we just let this go? (I didn't want this WFW, and I couldn't get you on chat so...) [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 15:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh and go ahead and delete these two messages after you read them. We don't want trouble. :P [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 15:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, Wetty, but I wasn't aware of any of these events that have taken place in the past. In fact, this is the first time I've heard of this occuring. I am very sorry our drama has been leaking onto your wiki and I will make a blog warning users about this asap! Again, I'm sorry, but I have to ask, was this a fight related to nightclan or was it a fight they started on nightclan? I wish there was more we could do but the admins are doing everything in their power to control the drama on this wiki; I will make a blog/forum informing users to stop carrying it to wfw but that is the extent to our abilities. Our apologies, once again ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 04:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) wetty, wanna go on WFW IRC? I haven't talked to you in awhile c: [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 03:32, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Your Reply To My Comment In an effort not to cause more drama, I'm posting this here. Please reply once (if you feel the need to reply at all) and we will be done with it. I do see the points you make. I did apologise for putting that on the blog unrelating to the matter which my comment addressed. I did not apologise for the opinion. I understand your issue with my comment. Now, here are my issues with your ''comment. 1. That comment was extremely admin-like. Other users who aren't admins have been told off for acting like admins. I know you're an admin on WFW, but not on here. 2. That comment was written 4 days ago. I'd forgotten about it. There was no need for you to chip in with something like that 4 days after the post was written. If an admin had a problem with it (as Misty did), the admin would've messaged me about it (as Misty did). Please reply if you feel the need to. Otherwise, I consider this matter over. This wiki's had enough drama and I don't want to start more because I left a comment in the worst place possible. ''You have been tangled... in the frost 07:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wetty! Remember the contest that you joined? Well it starts today, and you can RP tomorrow too. I'll judge on the 18th, so RP away! You can just join in on any RP that has started, just tell them that you're joining in through ( ) and just RP with them :) Enjoy it! [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 01:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Yo wetty :D Just message me when you get on so we can do an RP of Kitkat and Frosty, (like RP when you get online cause then we can actually Rp them xD) I'll RP at the Waterfall first, then you can join in when you come, mkay? <3 you ~ [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''''me '']] 00:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) We need to talk. Like a lot. I just wish you would get on irc when I do :3 Can you tell me when you're usually on? (please don't say your three xD I can get on at the fastest, your six, cause that's when my school ends dude lol) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 22:32, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I miss you darling. Where did you go D: We're preparing a Summer Quest, and I miss you on IRC a lot. We need to talk. You're gonna love Season Four Cold. You're never going to thrash and threaten to kill me again. IT's gonna be amazing. Go read Cold x3 Or get on IRC or NC chat ily gurl <3 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 22:35, June 13, 2014 (UTC) New Contest Thing c: Perhaps you would be interested in competing in another RP Game? If you sign up, please participate when the date comes! (oh god I need to put that in XD) But hi c: <3 youuuu (ooh ooh, can I make a sig for ya on here??) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 16:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Wait really? I have more than one sig c: but you should get on irc. <3 [[User:Cchen3|"I’d '''rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 03:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Just because I can't message you on WFW cause I said I wouldn't break your talk page rule anymore x3 Just stopping by to tell you don't freak out if Ninja (I think you know her) messages you on Skype for me, k? <3 If you see this, it'd be great if you could message me back so I know and like yeah, I promise to stop bugging you by constantly messaging you xD (PS YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GET A WATTY SO I DONT HAVE TO SOMEHOW GET TO YOU ON SKYPE <3 YOU SO MUCH GURL) My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 21:33, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Quest Inactivty Hey I noticed you haven't RPed in the Quest a lot, and I'm just reminding you that your cat's opinion is VERY welcome in the Quest, and you should try to RP more for the Quest since you signed up to participate. Please go RP and try to RP as much as you can! Thank you. (i still love youuuu I understand high school sucks for you :c and I miss you dear <3) Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 03:12, December 3, 2014 (UTC)